High School Reunion
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Lucy moved away from Magnolia and Natsu at a very young age. She returns in her second year of high school even better than Natsu had remembered her. The only problem is Natsu's inability to confess to his childhood friend.
1. Chapter 1

**The next one! I'm on a roll! I hope you like this one. It's my favorite.**

**Chapter 1- Back In Magnolia**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"I-I've been wanting to t-tell you t-this for a w-while now. I-I really like y-you, Natsu-san!" I was being confessed to again. On the rooftop of Fairy Tail Academy. The girl in front of me was Fuko Otonasi. A+ student and perfect role model of class 2-C.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't return your feelings." I said and walked towards the exit. I sighed when I heard her crying through the door. My phone vibrated in my pocket signaling a call from...Erza.

_'H-Hello?' I stuttered._

_'Natsu! Where the hell are you?!' Erza roared through the phone._

_'At s-school.' I said, frightened._

_'You had better be at your café in the next five minutes or I will castrate you, Gray, and Loke!' She shouted. I started sprinting out of the building, then I heard the two idiots voices over the phone._

_'You better hurry up, flame brain!' Gray shouted._

_'Erza already has a knife out! You better be fucking running!' Loke screamed._

I hung up the phone and charged full speed down the block. I burst through the door and saw Gray and Loke were already tied to chairs.

"You're lucky you made it in time." Erza said and cut the ropes off of the two.

"S-Sorry." I panted and sat at the booth with the others.

"Why were you late?" Levy asked.

"Another confession." I sighed as the others took a seat.

"Why don't you accept any of them?" Jellal asked.

"Flame brain is waiting for Lucy to come back from wherever she is." Gray said.

"Juvia doesn't know a Lucy. Who is she?" Juvia asked.

"She was an angel of heaven bestowed upon our young group." Loke said and handed Juvia a picture. I kicked his shin and scowled.

"She's just an old childhood friend that I may or may not have a crush on." I said with a slight blush.

"That's so sweet Natsu-nii!" Wendy said as she approached the table with Romeo and snacks.

"I doubt bunny girl will come back." Gajeel said with a bored expression.

"Lucy promised she would, and she never breaks a promise!" I said.

**Lucy POV**

"I'm glad that I finally made it back to Magnolia! I wonder if the others still remember me? Maybe I can have some fun if they do." I said evily.

"Sweetheart! I'm going out to the market! Would you like anything?" My mother, Layla, shouted from downstairs.

"I need a new bento box, and could you get some pocky?" I shouted back.

"Alright!" She shouted back and the door closed.

* * *

**Yosh! I"m to lazy to say anything now. Just read my other stories. PWEASE :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got to update this! Ya'll can pick what I update next!**

**Chapter 2- Together Again**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"What are you doing up so early?" Layla asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Making lunch." I said as I finished packing the items.

"Why are you taking two containers, then?" She asked and pointed to said containers.

"I know that Natsu is most likely going to eat my lunch if he doesn't have enough food." I said, picked up my bag, and walked to the door.

"I'll be home late today. Your father requested a meeting, but I managed to get you out of it this time." Layla sighed.

"Okay. I'll make dinner then. Love you." I said and kissed her cheek as I walked out the door. I made my way down the street and towards the academy. The headmaster told me over the phone that the student council president, Erza Scarlet, was going to show me to my class and such. I asked him to keep my name a secret because we were old friends. He accepted and said that he wouldn't reveal my name to anyone.

I took a couple more turns down the block, till the school was in front of me. Students poured through the gates and into the schoolyard. I crossed the street and looked around for Erza. Her hair popped out of the crowd. I rushed over to the side of the gate she was on and gently tapped her shoulder. She turned around and face me with a slightly confused and calm expression.

"Excuse me, but are you Erza Scarlet?" I asked, keeping my excitement hidden.

"Yes. Are you the transfer student?" She asked.

"Yep. That's me." Excitement still hidden.

"Do you mind telling me your name? The headmaster never told me." She asked as we started walking.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Excitement has been disengaged! She stopped in her path and looked at me with wide eyes.

"No way. I-It's really you, Lucy?" She breathed out.

"I missed you so much!" I squealed and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I need to show you to the others! They'll be so glad to see you!" She said and smiled widely. We walked down the halls and made small talk.

"How have you been?" Erza asked.

"Good. But I want to know how things between you and Jellal have been going?" I asked with a small smirk.

"O-Oh look. W-We made it t-to the classroom." she stuttered and slid open the door.

"Don't dodge the question." I hissed.

**Natsu POV**

"Oi, flame brain. Are you already falling asleep?" Gray asked and thumped the back of my head.

"I was trying to, ice princess." I growled at him and looked up from my desk. "And your shirt is missing again."

"Shit!" He cursed and started running around the room. The Jellal burst through the door looking frantic and exasperated.

"What's wrong with you?" Gajeel asked.

"Master just told me that we were getting a new student and Erza's going to be here with her any second." He breathed out. The only thing everyone started doing was talk about the new girl.

"I wonder what she'll look like." Levy said.

"She better not be another love rival." Juvia mumbled to herself.

"Isn't anyone worried?" Jellal asked. Everyone continued to ignore him.

"Do you think she'll fall for you?" Gray asked and smirked.

"They all do." I sighed.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Salamander." Gajeel scoffed. The door slid open and Erza walked in with a blonde girl. My, and probably the rest of the male populations, cheeks were flushed madly. Mostly because of her boobs. They were HUGE!

"Minna, I would like to meet the new transfer student." Erza said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all." She said and bowed. I froze. Lucy was finally back! I finally got to get her back!

"Luce!" I shouted, picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled at my actions and gladly accepted the gesture.

"Natsu!" She laughed as I set her down. "I missed you."

_**~Lunch on the roof~**_

"So, Natsu." Lucy started. I hummed as I shoveled food in my mouth.

"I heard that you were the school pretty boy." Gray and Gajeel snickered and I glared at her.

"Am not. I just happen to have a lot of fan girls."

"Who's the school slut?" She asked. I choked on my food and everyone started laughing.

"There is no slut." I said.

"Oh poor sweet innocent Natsu." Lucy started and shook her head. "If there is a pretty boy, then there is a slut."

"It's Lisanna." Erza said.

"Lisanna is not a slut." I defended.

"Yeah she is." Gray said. "You have no idea how many times that bitch has pushed herself onto me."

"Lisanna-San has been pushing herself onto Gray-sama?!" Juvia asked frantically.

"That's only because you don't know how to keep your pants on." Gajeel said.

"Oh, so you're still a stripper?" Lucy asked. Everyone laughed and Gray started to pinch Lucy's cheeks.

**_~After school~_**

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu waved their friends goodbye at the front gate.

"Which way are you going?" Natsu asked.

"Down towards Strawberry Street." Lucy said.

"Awesome. Same here." He smiled at her. The two began walking side by side, creating small talk.

"How's Igneel?" Lucy asked.

"Good, but he tends to be on business trips a lot. It's mostly just me, my mom, and my sister." Natsu answered.

"You have a sister?!" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's in middle school. You should come over and meet her sometime." He said and smiled.

"Well, this is my stop." Lucy sighed. Her house was a two story cottage with a cherry wood door, and a brick wall with a metal gate.

"No way." Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I live just across the street." He smiled.

"That's awesome!" Lucy said and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and returned the gesture.

"Before you go..." Lucy stared and opened her bag. She took out a bento box and handed it to him. "I made you a lunch, but I forgot to give it to you."

Natsu's face lit up as he accepted the box.

"Thanks Luce!" He gave her his signature grin and kissed her cheek. Lucy blushed and watched Natsu's back as he ran across the street. She smiled sheepishly and retreated into her own home.

Wendy POV

Natsu had just ran through the door when I was setting the table. His face was super red and he was holding a bento box.

"Welcome home Natsu-nii." I said and smiled.

"Hey Wendy."

"How come your face is so red?" I asked.

"No reason." He said quickly and started running up the stairs. I looked at him with a confused expression, but let it slide.

"And don't bother putting plates out for me." He shouted back. "I'm gonna eat something else."

* * *

**I made sure to add NaLu moments! Tell me what you want updated next!**

**R&R**


End file.
